The Final Confrontation
by Lordfarkward
Summary: Approx 35 ABY, Luke skywalker returns from his self imposed Exile to confront Kylo Ren on the forrest moon of Endor.


Forrest moon of Endor.

Luke wanders through the ruins of the old Imperial base. His memory drifting back some 30 odd years to what is now known throughout history as the fall of the Empire. The base that once operated the energy shield protecting the second dreaded death star of the emperor. The Ewoks had scavenged anything useful from the wreckage though they being very primitive have no use for things as armor and electronics. Traces of which are still seen scattered around. No one bothered to come back and remove the damage here after the war as it wasn't worth the resources.

The fate of the rebel alliance hung in the balance as both the fleet and sabotage group were drawn into a trap. Luke relives that day vividly in his mind as he was battered both physically and emotionally by the battling of his father while also trying to save him. The pain he felt within Vader had strengthened his resolve. Nothing would keep him from redeeming his father.

And here he stands in the ruins thinking about that day. How hard he fought, how much he, his friends and the entire galaxy sacrificed to free itself from the selfishness of the sith. It should've ended then. The Jedi were meant to be rebuilt with Luke as the new Master of the order. But history has a way of repeating itself in the most horrible ways.

Luke did not come to Endor to reminisce about the glories of old. No, he's here with a mission every bit as difficult as the last. His former pupil and nephew, Ben Solo, or now as he prefers to be referred to as Kylo Ren has followed in Vaders footsteps and is now twisted by the dark side. Luke knows very well the reason how it happened and did everything he could to help him. But Ben shut him out and closed himself off from everyone he knew and opened himself to his fear and anger.

Luke learned that Ben travels to Endor often to visit the burial site of Vader and pay homage as though he was his servant. As Ben believes Vader did not return to the light and was in fact robbed of his destiny to rule the galaxy and bring peace. All the pain that Ben is feeling is fueling his need to control the galaxy and prevent anymore pain. What he doesn't know is that his very journey to prevent pain has caused him more than he could ever have thought.

Learning of Ben's fall to the dark side left Luke heartbroken. He could not get through to him and before he could have him taken into custody to heal his mind, Ben vanished. Luke has come to Endor with the purpose of confronting Kylo Ren and bringing him back to the light.

Waiting in the shadows of the ruins and cloaking his force presence, Luke watches the shuttle descend from the sky and land in the clearing below. The whine of the engines cease and the hiss and steam from coolants sputter from beneath the ship. The boarding ramp lowers to the ground and an honor guard of ten elite shock troopers march out and form two rows of five with a figured shrouded in a black cloak and a full black helmet. Kylo Ren. The shock troopers are more ceremony than protection as Kylo is an adept force user and can easily defend himself from multiple enemies.

Kylo and the troopers march to the shrine he had made for Vader. The troopers, being highly disciplined remain at constant attention, alert to all their surroundings as Kylo lowers himself into a meditation.

As Kylo sits there opening himself to all that the force will show him he can't help but feel something in his mind. He can't grasp what it is. Like an old memory that was triggered by something you did but you can barely get a glimpse of the memory so you try to retrace your steps to trigger it again in hopes you'll catch more but it slips away and eventually you forget what you were doing to begin with. This thought this little glimpse of something inside Kylo's mind just out of his reach and he could not focus on anything else.

Then he felt it. A faint presence like the feeling of being watched. He stands up from his meditative pose and looks toward the forest where the feeling is drawing him. He sees a faint shadow. In this dense jungle it could be anything or it could be nothing. A large animal or just the way the light is playing off the trees but something is off…

In the instant he realizes that it's a human shadow a strong presence washes over him in the force. Strong but kind and familial. Being wrapped in your fathers embrace when you're a child. An act meant to disarm Kylo and attempt a very calm meeting between teacher and pupil.

Kylo knew what he was trying to do and immediately pushed the presence away and blocked him out. Pulling his lightsaber from his hilt and preparing for what was to come he calmly but loudly stated in mock tone "Master Skywalker, to what do I owe this honor?" the shadow steadily moved forward out of the shadow and into the clearing. Cloaked in a hood, Luke came a few feet into the clearing and stopped. Gazing upon his former pupil and once carefree nephew he was overcome with grief. This monster that models himself after Vader even to the attire is his family just as Vader was. Luke can't help but think that if he hadn't trained Ben to use the force and let him go through life like most creatures of this galaxy if he would be this evil. A pang of guilt sets itself in Luke's heart.

"Are you here to bring your lost pupil back to the fold and restore everything as it was and bring peace to the galaxy?" Kylo asked snidely.

Luke gazed at him with sadness for what seemed like hours but could have been mere seconds. This is his last chance to bring his nephew back to the light. If he can't remove the darkness from Ben's heart he will have no other choice but to destroy it.

"You once said you would do anything to be able to help bring peace to the galaxy and serve as I do. That selflessness is why I trained you as a Jedi. We are to serve the galaxy and not ourselves. And here you serve yourself at the expense of the galaxy. You say you will bring peace. But a peace lived in chains is no peace at all. You have lost sight of what we are destined for." Luke said in almost pleading tone.

The anger beginning to well up inside Ben for he knows Luke understands well his reasoning for bringing the galaxy to heel. "We were at peace. Sending envoys out to the outer worlds to inform them of the galactic state and begin relations as the new galactic republic. You sent a shuttle of diplomats and civilians to a planet without making contact first. The planet defenses thought they were under attack and destroyed the ship killing everyone on board including the one I was betrothed to marry! And you want to talk about placing others before myself?! Your carelessness cost the lives of loved ones! And I realized that peace is not the answer. No matter how much you negotiate, no one wants to budge from what they want. Power, respect or to just be left alone. I'm through with asking those for peace. I'm here to force it. And I'll remove anything or anyone that gets in my way." with that he ignited his crimson crossguard lightsaber.

The troopers step forward leveling their blasters at Luke. Without lifting a finger in gesture, Luke grabbed their weapons with the force and ripped them from their hands. The weapons were then crushed and mangled unrecognizable and tossed aside. The troopers themselves were then blown back as if hit by a wave of water to the other side of the clearing. A statement that they were to sit this out.

Kylo starts walking toward Luke. His saber angled across his body in guard stance. "Ben, there are billions in this galaxy that have lost loved ones. That is the price we must pay for peace. Giving up something we love for a greater purpose is the greatest sacrifice." Luke said sorrowfully.

"For what?" Kylo asked. "Peace is restored and everyone is happy for a few years. But eventually war starts again for reasons that are very petty. We negotiate, try to compromise but in the end its all pointless and I'm tired of asking for peace. We force users have the power to make peace wherever and whenever we want and no one can stop us. The wars will end if I rule."

"You sound just like your grandfather. At least he had the courage to do what was right in the end." Luke said.

"He never got the chance to. You stopped him from fulfilling his destiny and then claim he came back to the light. No, I know the truth. You robbed him of his destiny and I'm going to fulfill it." Kylo said as he closed the distance between himself and Luke. Filling himself with the darkside of the force and launching himself with incredible speed at his target. Bringing his saber around in what would certainly be a killing stroke aimed at Luke's neck…

Kylo never saw or heard Luke's saber ignite at the last second blocking Kylo's attack. Feeling more than thinking Kylo sent his foot right into Luke's chest launching him several yards back, tumbling on the ground and coming to stop flat on his back. Kylo righting himself after the kick landed back on his feet.

Almost not believing that he actually knocked down the great Luke Skywalker, Kylo was filled with confidence and pressed his attack. Not wanting Luke to get any respite, he launched himself again using a very aggressive blade technique that is meant to overwhelm the opponent's defenses.

Luke was able to get back on his feet just in time to block the onslaught. The hate and anger he could feel within Kylo was like standing too close to a raging furnace. He knew now that Ben had completely succumbed and given this Kylo complete control. There was no conflict in his presence, no hestitation, just pure, unbridled rage and determination and yet, Luke could not attack him. He could feel the flow of the force but would not open himself to it to attack his nephew, his family.

Kylo continued his rage fueled attack trying to batter down Luke's defenses. Twirling his lightsaber in lightning fast strikes to his opponent's head, legs, arms, and torso. He could see his tactics were working as Luke's blocks became slower and more labored. His face strained. Kylo swung his saber one-handed in a slash toward Luke's shoulder but reversed at the last second, pulling his blade back he brought his other hand forward and with all the force he could muster he blasted Luke and sent him flying into a tree.

Luke hit the tree with such force he could feel bones break. The pain only increased as he hit the ground. Time then seemed to slow as a million thoughts rushed through his mind. A burning question of how it could come to this and the possibility that this may very well be his fault. Did he do this to Ben? If he failed as a teacher to his own nephew then how can he be expected to teach future Jedi? Despair begins to take root in his heart as another question burns; what is it all worth? The sacrifice of lives in battle because of an idea of peace. The Jedi wish for peace through freedom. The Sith bring it through subjugation. But is it still peace? Peace is not freedom. Slaves may have peace but they suffer in it.

And then he sees the truth. Its not weather one side or the other can bring about peace but, rather how it is brought about. The difference is oneself. The Jedi seek peace in order for all living things to thrive in the galaxy and live has they see fit. The Sith claim their goal is peace while furthering their own personal gain. They only want peace if they are in control. The battle between the selfish and the selfless.

Now knowing what must be done and finally opening himself fully to the force, Luke rises to his feet as Kylo rushes toward him.

Luke feels the flow of both the light and the dark and allows both to enter and balance within him. He allows himself to feel the sorrow and pity for his poor nephew and for what he must do. Time slows once again as he waits for Kylo to reach him. Kylo, thinking this fight is all but won is rushing headlong at Luke to get a finishing blow. He doesn't sense the power that Luke has now opened himself up to.

Luke stands there as Kylo gets closer. He's running at full speed but seconds now feel like minutes. Luke can feel his heart beating and he calms his breathing. Kylo lands another foot and Luke holds his other foot in place with the force giving him the sensation of stepping on a bootlace sending him head forward in a fall. Luke sidesteps and brings his saber down in one quick motion decapitating his nephew.

He stands there staring at the crumpled heap for a few seconds. The shock of what he just did will hit him later but now he feels nothingness. He turns to the other end of the field where the troopers stand completely still, afraid to move. Luke gives them a dismissive motion toward their ship and they sprint for it without a backward glance.

Now, around the body of Kylo there became a dark swirling cloud like a dense fog that compressed until it exploded in the dark side of the force. The blast knocked down trees a hundred feet away. Luke expected this and instead of blocking it he allowed it to flow through him, not affecting him. The same thing happened at the death of the Emperor and so it is with all servants of the dark side. After the blast, the only trace left of Kylo was his mask. Luke picked it up though not knowing why and returned to his ship victorious and broken hearted.


End file.
